


Mister Steve

by kellebelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Secret Santa 2014, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Superfamily, and the tiniest bit of angst, like if you squint - Freeform, seriously this is nothing but fluff, steve is one sexy bookstore owner, super duper late gift fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellebelle/pseuds/kellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve owns a bookstore and reads to the kids every Sunday. Tony's son Peter loves going and makes Tony take him. Tony is all over that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mister Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoizonRoze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoizonRoze/gifts).



> This is a ridiculously late gift fic for poizonrose and I'm so sorry for that! I had horrible writer's block. I ended up going with a prompt I found on tumblr, provided by user salvatiiion.
> 
>  
> 
> _single parent au, where muse a has a child out of wedlock, and muse b is really cute bookstore owner. muse b has story corner readings for kids. muse a’s little one insists on going every week, and mommy/daddy can’t really say they mind._
> 
>  
> 
> I changed it up just a little but that's basically what it is. I hope you don't mind Superfamily too much.
> 
> This is slightly OOC and I'm sorry if it's too cheesy.

“Daddy daddy daddy daddy! Wake up!”

 

Tony grumbled. His son Peter was bouncing on his bed at the ungodly hour of six in the morning. He was laying on his stomach, half of his face smooshed into his pillow and one arm dangling off the side of the bed.

 

“Peter, go back to bed,” his father mumbled into the pillow.

 

“But daaaaad! It’s Sunday! You promised me we could go to the new bookstore!”

 

With a heavy sigh, Tony rolled over onto his back and grabbed his far-too-excited-this-early-in-the-morning son with one arm and pulled him down, tickling his stomach mercilessly while Peter squealed with laughter. The more the child struggled to get free, the more spots Tony found to tickle. Once Peter cried “uncle” Tony finally stopped.

 

“What do you want for breakfast, kiddo?”

 

Peter scrunched up his little nose. “Don’t call me kiddo. I’m not a kid.”

 

“You’re five. You’re a kid, squirt.” He ruffled his son’s hair and chuckled when Peter gave an exasperated sigh like the one he often heard from Tony when talking to someone especially stupid and ran his hand through his hair to fix it.

 

“Get up! I want eggs and bacon and ice cream.”

 

“Ice cream isn’t breakfast food. But you can have the bacon and eggs.”

 

“Okay!” Peter jumped down from the bed and grabbed Tony’s hand, pulling on it as hard as he could. “Daaaaad,” he whined. “Get up!”

 

Tony pretended to struggle, smiling at the glare on the kiddo’s face. Finally he decided to get up though. “Run to the kitchen. I’m going to brush my teeth. Don’t try to cook anything yourself. You remember what happened last time you tried to do that right?”

 

Peter frowned but nodded. He might have broken a few eggs, okay a whole carton of eggs, on the floor, but really God shouldn’t have made them so easily breakable.

 

A few minutes later Tony joined his son and began to make Peter’s breakfast. He looked back once and smiled while he popped the bacon into the microwave because it hurt less since there wasn’t bacon grease popping onto his arm. Also, it took too long to do it the right way.

 

Peter loved to read. He was only five but he would ask his dad to buy any type of book he was interested in, and what he couldn’t read, Tony would read to him. The ones he could read he often read aloud to his father. Hearing about a new bookstore brightened Peter’s week and begged his dad to take him. Tony couldn’t say no to him for obvious reasons (re: his child’s puppy dog eyes could rival his own).

 

They sat down to eat and after quickly finishing, Tony helped Peter pick out what he wanted to wear for the day before finding something to wear too.

 

Tony loved his son with all his heart, but there were days he longed for more sleep. His mother had left him on Tony’s figurative doorstep (actually the lobby at the front desk while the receptionist wasn’t looking) with a note stating that she couldn’t afford to care for the child because she didn’t have the time, that his name was Peter and provided a birth certificate as well. He got a paternity test and then confronted Peter’s mother after it was proven that Peter was his and their conversation did not go well to say the least. She was busy trying to pursue her own career in something or another and thought Tony would be better off raising the child himself since he was a billionaire and had the money to do so. Forget that he was running a large company and worked his ass off to earn what he had.

 

He had some papers drawn up by his lawyers and eventually became the sole parent to Peter, having his mother waive all rights to her child since she stated she didn’t want him to begin with. It puzzled Tony how she could even feel that way but he wanted to avoid complications and potentially emotionally scarring his child in the future. He had doubted himself as a parent initially because he didn’t want to turn into his father, but he’d managed to prove he was amazing at taking care of Peter. Not once in the five years since he had Peter did his birth mother even try to contact them.

 

“Let’s go! Come on! I’m ready!” Peter insisted, running toward the door to the garage.

 

Once upon a time Tony had lived in a suite near the top of his tower which also served as offices for Stark Industries.

 

“Yes sir, Mr. Bossypants.”

 

Happy drove them to the new bookstore. When they walked in Tony’s nose was assaulted by the smell of coffee. It smelled great. Much to Peter’s chagrin, Tony made them stop by the bookstore coffee shop first before moving on. He might actually like this place already.

 

Peter wove in and out of aisles and all throughout the store and Tony had trouble keeping up with him. It was the sounds of “DAD LOOK AT THIS” that helped him locate his son again and again. Tony himself had made his way to the science section, checking out various books just for funsies when Peter came running towards him, plowing into Tony’s legs and panting.

 

“What’s up, Pete? You okay?”

 

Peter grabbed his hand and yanked. “I want to show you something!”

 

“Okay okay. I’m coming.” His son dragged him to a corner of the store where a sign read **Story Time with Mister Steve** that appeared to be starting in five minutes.

 

“Kiddo, we need to leave soon. We have to go meet Pepper with Happy because they want to talk about wedding stuff again.”

 

Peter’s nose scrunched. “That’s boring. I want to do this instead.”

 

That caused Tony to laugh. Peter was brutally honest about things, just like he was. He was about to tell them that they really needed to leave when a man came out and took a seat in the ridiculous looking reading chair. A few children were taking seats on the tiny chairs for kids while parents stood back to watch. Peter made his way over there too.

 

Tony couldn’t take his eyes off this guy who he assumed was Mister Steve. He was really...hunky. Blond hair, bright blue eyes and built like a superhero, but he was dressed like a grandfather which sort of added to Mister Steve’s attractiveness.

 

Once all the children were seated, Mister Steve smiled and Tony sighed. This just wasn’t fair. Maybe he was going to be a lame storyteller and maybe he was a jerk because really, he was far too attractive to be a really good person as well.

 

“Hello, kids! My name is Mister Steve. If you have any questions, just raise your hands but try not to talk over each other. Now, let’s make sure we have our listening ears on,” he said, grabbing his ears and pretending to turn them on. What a dork.

 

The kids followed suit though.

 

“Great! Now can you hear me?”

 

A chorus of yesses filled the small space and Mister Steve smiled again. “Wonderful.” He picked up the book next to his chair and propped it up on his lap so everyone could see the title. “Do you guys know what book this is?”

 

Peter’s hand shot up quickly and Mister Steve called on him.

 

“Where the Wild Things Are!”

 

Mister Steve smiled. “So I guess you’ve heard it before?”

 

“My daddy reads it to me all the time. He does silly voices.”

 

“I hope I can make this as good as your daddy does then.”

 

Peter smiled brightly and looked back at Tony who winked at him.

 

After opening to the first page, Mister Steve dramatically cleared his throat and began.

 

“ _The night Max wore his wolf suit and made mischief of one kind, and then another, his mother called him ‘ **WILD THING’** and Max said ‘ **I’LL EAT YOU UP** ’!..._” The kids squealed with laughter at that and Mister Steve was very good at doing voices. One of them pointed out the fact that Max was chasing the dog with a fork and that it was mean and Mister Steve agreed before putting a finger to his lips to silence them so he could continue.

 

“ _So he was sent to bed without eating anything._ ”

 

The kids listened intently after that, enamored by Mister Steve’s very excellent storytelling skills. Tony couldn’t make himself stop listening too. The blond was telling it very well. He’d allowed the children to get a little silly during the wild rumpus because the wild things did. Before long he reached the end of the story and shut the book with another bright smile. The children and parents clapped and then Mister Steve engaged them in a small discussion about the story.

 

Huh. This was kind of neat. Dragging Peter away might be more difficult than he hoped and Pepper was suddenly texting him to find out where he was. He shot back a short reply before making his way toward Peter who was apparently having a very serious discussion with Mister Steve about the importance of not chasing animals or people with silverware because it was dangerous. Mister Steve was nodding gravely as if this was a completely serious and very real issue and held out his hand to shake Peter’s.

 

“Peter, we need to go. Pepper’s texting me like crazy because we aren’t there yet.”

 

“But daaaad! Wedding stuff is boring and Mister Steve isn’t.”

 

Tony gave the blond a brief smile. “I agree but we have to suffer through it anyway. We can go out for ice cream afterwards if you behave very well. You have to try on your tux though so we need to leave like five minutes ago.”

 

Peter sighed dramatically. “Can we come back next time there is a story time with Mister Steve?”

 

Steve smiled and placed a hand on Peter’s head before holding out his hand to Tony as well. “I’m Steve by the way, but I’m sure you sort of figured that out already. I’m the owner here.”

 

Tony shook his hand. “I’m Tony. This is Peter. Great job with the storytelling. I think you just won Peter over.”

 

Steve chuckled quietly. “I hope you two are able to return next Sunday.”

 

Peter turned to look up at his dad with wide eyes. “Can we? Pleeeease?”

 

“As long as I have nothing on the schedule then I don’t see why not. I could always ask Natasha to bring you along.”

 

“Aunt Tasha likes old people books. She always reads the ones with those wierd covers where the man and woman are wrapped around each other in strange ways. She says I’m too young to read them.”

 

Tony blinked. “Aunt Tasha is no longer allowed to go to a bookstore with you.”

 

“So it has to be you then, dad!” Peter said with a triumphant grin.

 

“I’m raising a tiny monster,” Tony muttered before looking back to Steve. “It was nice to meet you, but we better go before the bridezilla breathes fire on us for being late again.”

 

Peter grabbed his father’s hand with a disappointed look on his face. “Bye, Mister Steve,” he said dully.

 

“Goodbye, Peter. I’ll see you again next weekend. Goodbye, Tony. Good luck with the wedding stuff. Congratulations.”

 

Tony opened his mouth to say that he wasn’t the one that was getting married but was cut off when his phone began ringing. That would be Pepper.

 

“And now she’s calling.” He answered the phone. “Hello, my darling PA. Me and Peter are on our way. ...yes, I know you’re on a tight schedule...no, we have a good excu--...we’re about to lea--...yes, okay, we---...” Tony rolled his eyes. “Pepper, you know I love you and all that, but stop interrupting me, woman! ...sorry, not woman. ...yes, I know. ...I know what time the wedding is. ...you can’t revoke my best man duties just because… fine we’re coming now!” He ended the call. “Peter, chop chop. Pepper just ripped me a new one.”

 

Peter had gotten into another conversation with Steve while Tony was on the phone and it was harder pulling him away this time. “Earth to Peter.”

 

“What, dad?”

 

Tony gave his son a very unimpressed look. “She threatened to take away my duty as best man. We have got to go before she actually kills me.”

 

“Stupid wedding,” Peter grumbled.

 

“I know,” Tony replied with a sigh.

 

“Bye again, Mister Steve.”

 

Steve laughed. “Bye.” He smiled at Tony and gave him a look that Tony wasn’t completely sure he understood. “See you around, Tony.”

 

Tony nodded and then picked up his son with one arm, jogging to the door with Peter laughing the whole way.

 

****

 

The next Sunday Peter woke up Tony the same way. And the Sunday after that. And then again the Sunday after that. Tony learned to just start going to bed earlier on Saturday nights. He had become a slave to his son’s demands, but he couldn’t say he minded all that much. Steve was nice. He was funny. He was a smartass, which Tony loved. They had talked a few times and it was nice having the adult interaction without the pressure of a wedding that wasn’t even his or people asking where the hell their promised designs from Tony were. He even took learning that Tony was Tony Stark, famous billionaire, former playboy, in great stride.

 

This particular Sunday was the Sunday before Christmas so the book Steve chose to read this time was “How the Grinch Stole Christmas.” There were over twice as many children there for the reading as there were that first time they went. Word of Steve’s Story Time spread pretty fast and he’d had to add another later in the day on Sunday as well just to be able to accommodate more families. Once Peter found out about this he started wanting to go to both. Tony might have been more reluctant to let Peter have his way if it had been anyone other than Steve telling the stories. They had both made points of talking to each other every time a story was finished and families were dispersing. Steve made Tony smile and laugh in ways that Peter had never seen before. Both Aunt Pepper and Aunt Tasha had said on different occasions that Tony had a crush on Steve and that they just needed to go out on a date or something. Tony himself had never once confirmed but Peter thought his dad might enjoy being happy so he thought it was a good idea.

 

He tugged on his dad’s hand while Tony was in the middle of a discussion with Steve.

 

“What it is, Peter?”

 

“Dad, Pepper and Tasha both think you and Steve should go out on a date and I think Steve makes you happy because you laugh a lot when you guys talk so I think you should too.”

 

Tony blinked at his son a few times, mouth opening and then closing as if he was about to say something but stopped himself and then cleared his throat. “Uh…”

 

Steve was blushing a little bit but when Tony looked over at him he was smiling. Tony smiled back at least and cleared his throat.

 

“Sorry about that. I uh...don’t know where they got the idea that we should.”

 

Steve tilted his head thoughtfully, looking from Peter to Tony and then shrugged. “Well, if Peter thinks it’s a good idea, then maybe we should.”

 

That might have taken Tony by surprise. Just a little. “Really?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, if that’s what you want to do.”

 

Tony felt his heart hammering in his chest and his mouth was suddenly very dry but he nodded.

 

Steve grinned. “Great. I’ll put my number into your phone.”

 

Tony wordlessly handed it over and watched while Steve tried to figure his way around a highly advanced Starkphone. He finally found the contacts and added his number to it before shooting a text to his own phone from it so he could program Tony’s into his.

 

“Great,” he said with a smile, handing the phone back over.

 

Tony just stared at him.

 

Peter giggled. “I think we broke him.”

 

Steve winked at Peter.

 

After a few moments Tony found his voice again. “What just happened?”

 

“We agreed to go on a date.”

 

“Okay, just checking. That actually happened. Good.”

 

Peter jumped up and down with a smile. “Yes! Tasha and Pepper totally owe me sundaes now.”

 

That caught Tony by surprise. “What do you mean by that?”

 

“I told them I’d make sure you and Steve decided to go on a date before we left and they didn’t think I’d be able to so they made a bet with me.”

 

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. “And everyone thought I was going to be the one who was a bad influence on you. Don’t make bets with them.”

 

“Why not? I won, didn’t I?”

 

Steve started laughing at that. “He has a point. He gets ice cream out of this.” And then he cleared his throat and got a very serious look on his face for Tony’s benefit. “But your dad is right. You shouldn’t be making bets at this age. You should at least wait until you’re ten.”

 

“Oh my god,” Tony muttered. “Well, we need to go. I’ll call you soon though.”

 

Steve grinned. “I’m counting on it, Stark.”

 

Thirty minutes later Tony called.

 

****

 

Steve showed up on Tony’s doorstep, tugging nervously at the tie he’d chosen to wear. He wasn’t sure how to dress really, but he figured that since it was a first date he’d stick with a suit and tie. Peter answered the door before Steve could even knock.

 

“Dad, Steve’s here,” Peter shouted over his shoulder.

 

A redhead appeared at the door and gave him a once over. “I approve.”

 

“I told you so, Tasha!”

 

Steve didn’t want to know what that meant. Luckily Tony arrived at the door just a moment later, obviously nervous. “Come in. Sorry that these heathens didn’t think to do so.”

 

“It’s fine. I apparently had to be approved by the one with the red hair Peter calls Tasha first.”

 

Natasha offered a small wave. Tony gave her a look. “Do not make any bets with my child tonight, Natasha. Do you understand?”

 

“I won’t make any bets with your child. Tonight.”

 

Tony quickly added a “never ever” into the conversation. Natasha just grinned at him but didn’t promise a “never ever.”

 

“Try not to traumatize a pizza delivery guy like you did last time either.”

 

Steve didn’t want to know that story either. Well that was a lie. Actually he did.

 

“I’m out.” Tony picked up his son and peppered his cheek with kisses. “Be good. Go to bed when Natasha tells you to. Don’t make any bets with her. And no more ice cream.”

 

Steve clasped Tony’s hand when the billionaire grabbed it as he shut the door. “Peter’s going to be wired when I get home. Natasha never listens to what I say and I don’t argue because she looks like someone who could easily kill a man.”

 

“I’m pretty sure spoiling your niece or nephew is part of the job description for an aunt.”

 

“Don’t tell her that. You’ll end up becoming best friends and plotting against me.”

 

“Well I look forward to seeing more of her in the future then,” Steve said with a mischievous grin.

 

“I’m doomed,” Tony stated dramatically. “Why did I agree to this?”

 

“Because you like me.”

 

“I’m starting to think I’ve made a mistake,” Tony said, not at all serious.

 

Steve just laughed as they climbed into the backseat of Tony’s car. “Steve, Happy. Happy, Steve.”

 

Happy gave a small wave.

 

“Congratulations on getting married. Tony really seemed excited about being part of the planning process.”

 

“Thanks, Steve,” Happy responded. “Tony was a real pain in the ass…”

 

“Hey!”

 

“But we managed to survive without too many complaints on the big day.”

 

“You’re fired.”

 

“Nice try, boss, but I’m not sure anyone else could be your bodyguard.”

 

Tony conceded and he and Steve managed to find a lot to talk about on their drive to the pricey restaurant Tony had insisted upon. Their conversation continued through dinner, covering a vast array of topics including the story about Peter and his birth mother, Steve’s time in the army which came after he had expressed his disapproval over a woman who could just abandon a child as wonderful as Peter like that and the depressing topic concerning the deaths of their parents which was abruptly ended when Tony said it wasn’t appropriate date talk. Then they were back to Peter.

 

Steve adored Peter. That made this much easier for Tony. It’s not that Tony hadn’t dated at all since he’d had Peter, but it was always difficult and most people were not interested in being a relationship where a child was already involved. Steve didn’t even seem to mind. Peter loved him. Peter talked about him nonstop. Tony could spend the rest of his life talking about how much he loved his son with Steve honestly.

 

More importantly, they really seemed to click. All three of them.

 

“Steve, if we’re going to think about pursuing a relationship, I need to know if you’re in it for the long haul. Peter loves you and I don’t know if I can watch you walk away and break his heart.”

 

Steve tilted his head. “I can’t really predict the future, Tony, but if we do end up in a relationship, I don’t have any plans of it ending anytime soon, if ever.”

 

“Peter will always be my priority.”

 

“You’re his father. I would expect so.”

 

“I can be overbearing and a real asshole sometimes.”

 

“I’m stubborn and get myself into trouble all the time because I can’t keep my mouth shut about some things.”

 

Tony nodded at that. “Me too. I can be really demanding and self-centered.”

 

Steve grinned. “That actually doesn’t surprise me.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Okay. I’ve never had a decent relationship with anyone in my life. I’m good at scaring people away. I’m selfish and…”

 

“Are you trying to get me to stop liking you?”

 

Tony chewed his lip. “Is it working?”

 

Steve acted like he really needed to think about this. “No. Sounds like a bit of a challenge. I feel like we’ll probably end up butting heads on a few things, but what’s the fun in a relationship if we can’t challenge each other?”

 

“You’re a glutton for punishment.”

 

“You’re the one that asked me out on the date, Stark.”

 

“I feel like you’re taking your sass to new levels now that we’re actually on a date. You weren’t this sassy before.”

 

“What can I say? You bring out the worst in me.”

 

“You’re going to be fun. I can already tell.”

 

That made Steve laugh. He loved Steve’s laugh.

 

The rest of the date went nicely and ended on a good note. Steve walked Tony to the front door like the gentleman he was and kissed Tony’s cheek.

 

“Thanks for dinner, Tony. I’m glad we did this.”

 

“Me too,” Tony responded softly. “I haven’t had this much fun in awhile.”

 

“So does this mean a second date is in order?”

 

“Sure. How does coming over for Christmas sound?”

 

That caught Steve off guard. “That’s family time.”

 

“Peter would be happy if you showed up. Like I said, if we’re going to do this, I want Peter to have as much time with you as I do.”

 

“Well then I guess I can’t say no.”

 

“Great. Be here at seven in the morning on Christmas Day. I’m sure Peter will wake me up at five. I won’t tell him you’re coming. It can be a surprise.”

 

****

 

Promptly at seven on Christmas morning there was a knock on the door.

 

“Someone’s here, dad!”

 

Tony smiled. “Go answer it then. We’re going to open presents soon.”

 

“Yes!” Peter called out with joy before opening the door. “Steve! Dad, Steve’s here!”

 

“Hey, Pete,” Steve said, crouching down. “Merry Christmas.”

 

“Come sit with us! We’re about to open presents!”

 

Steve followed a happy Peter inside and sat down a bag of what appeared to be a lot of presents. He took a seat next to Tony on the couch.

 

Tony smiled at him and then looked at his son. “Go on. Get the presents from under the tree and go nuts.”

 

Peter dove right on in and Steve pulled some presents from his own bag, handing one to Tony and about five were for Peter.

 

This kid was spoiled rotten.

 

Peter handed Steve a gift that had been tucked under the tree and the blond looked at Tony. “It’s from both of us.”

 

Steve blushed a little. “Thanks, Tony. You didn’t have to.”

 

“Didn’t have to. Did. It was Peter’s idea really.”

 

They both stared at each other for a bit longer than necessary, faces just inches apart when Peter let out a whoop and found himself surrounded by a large pile of books from Steve and Tony. That was among the many many gifts Peter had also received from Natasha and Pepper and Happy and Clint and Bruce and Thor.

 

“Thanks, Dad! Thanks, Steve!”

 

“You’re welcome, kiddo,” Tony said.

 

Tony sat back on the couch with a sigh while Peter continued to unwrap gifts. He was distracted so Steve sat back too, putting a hand over Tony’s. “I’m pretty sure I’m going to be in this for the long haul, Tony.”

 

Tony smiled with relief. “I hope we’re able to make it work.”

 

“We will. We’re both pretty good at going after what we want.”

 

“Yeah,” the billionaire said softly.

 

“Yeah,” Steve mimicked, unintentionally.

 

Tony leaned over, kissing Steve just then. It was only supposed to be a short kiss, but it ended up lasting longer than that.

 

“Dad! Are you and Steve going to be together?”

 

Tony smiled, pulling away from Steve so he could pull Peter into his lap. “Yeah. I think so, kid.”

 

“YES!”

 

Steve laughed at the kid’s enthusiasm.

 

****

 

On Peter’s eighth birthday, Tony and Steve had decided the park would be a good place to have it. Peter had made a lot of friends and the park would be a great place for them to run around so they wouldn’t tear up the house.

 

“Did we order enough pizza?” Steve asked, staring at all the kids that showed up.

 

Tony smiled. “Hope so. Otherwise we’re making trips to the hot dog stands.”

 

“Nothing says New York Birthday Party like food from one of those carts.”

 

The both of them watched as kids climbed up and down the inflatable obstacle course and the bouncy castle.

 

“How long until one of them pukes in the bouncy castle?” Tony mused.

 

“Ugh, I don’t want to think about it,” Steve replied. “Maybe none of them will.”

 

“I’m not cleaning it if they do.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes. “How do I always get stuck with clean up duty when it involves vomit?”

 

“Because you have a stronger stomach than I do?”

 

“Whatever you say, Tony.”

 

“Dad! This is the best party ever!”

 

Tony smiled.

 

“Peter, don’t let anyone puke in the bouncy castle.”

 

Peter eyed Steve. “Whatever you say, pops.” And then he ran off.

 

“Yeah. Someone’s totally puking in that castle soon.”

 

“No more talk about vomit, Tony. This is supposed to be fun. Besides, there are plenty of other parents here and I found a good place for us to get a little privacy if you’re interested.”

 

That definitely got Tony’s attention. “Lead the way then, oh darling husband of mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Quotes taken directly from "Where the Wild Things Are" by Maurice Sendak.


End file.
